


Good Boy

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Liam's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

It’s not that Liam is lonely, it’s just that… okay no, Liam is lonely and that’s exactly how he wound up in the position he’s currently in. When he thinks back to this he’ll probably blame Zayn, saying how he coerced him into doing this, into _buying_ someone. But Zayn is very good with his words and he’s made Liam believe that he’s actually saving the poor, beautiful soul standing in the middle of his flat looking completely out of place. Liam does truly believe that though, he’s heard the horror stories about owners, how they’ve treated their pets, abused them, physically and mentally and even worse, killed them. So there is small part inside him that is trying desperately to make this right in his head, because if he dwells on it for too long he becomes sickened with himself. 

Harry, his pet, shifts from one foot to the other and Liam realizes he’s been staring for far too long. _How could you not?_ Liam thinks to himself, because Harry’s beautiful, bright green eyes that look too timid for such a pretty face, chocolate brown curls that frame his cheek bones and he’s almost positive the boy has dimples as well. He’s not entirely sure though because Harry’s barely showed his teeth since Liam met him.

“Do you need anything Harry? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Liam asks, bouncing around the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and he misses the way Harry shakes his head. He glances over his shoulder and sees how Harry has his head dropped, toeing the soft carpet beneath his feet. He nods to himself, _this is hard for him too you know?_ A voice reasons in his head and realizes it’s probably going to take some time for Harry to warm up to him. “Right, wanna head to bed then, seeing as we’ve both had a hectic day?”

He’s still watching his pet and sees the smallest nod at his question. He flicks the lights off and heads down the hallway, the sound of unsure footsteps echoing out behind him. Liam doesn’t even think about it, as soon as he’s in his bedroom he starts to undress, pulling his shirt over his head before popping the button on his trousers. He’s actually hopping on one foot trying to get them off when the awkwardness of the situation hits him. This is Harry’s first night with him and he’s stripping down in front of him. Liam curses himself for his own stupidity before turning to apologize to Harry.

Any words that Liam had been prepared to say die in his throat at the sight in front of him. Harry is naked, stark fucking _naked,_ sitting on the edge of Liam’s bed. His head is down again and Liam recognizes a slight blush on what he can see of Harry’s cheeks. His eyes wander down Harry’s body and he notes his pet is trembling slightly and to Liam’s complete shock, he’s half hard.

“Harry?” his voice squeaks and he wonders when the hell he turned back into a prepubescent boy.

Harry raises his eyes slowly to meet Liam’s gaze, his stare is mixed emotion, Liam can make out a tiny hint of arousal but also fear, uncertainty, and Liam hates that Harry feels that way around him. He clears his throat before talking this time, “What are you doing?”

Harry’s eyes go a bit frantic, as if he’s realized he’s wronged somehow, “I – I’m sorry, I thought… Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Liam’s mouth dries out completely and he feels a bit light headed. He carefully steps towards the bed, sitting down gingerly next to Harry. He goes to open his mouth but finds no words, he has absolutely no idea what to say. “Bit soon isn’t it? It’s your first night.” Liam decides on, voice soft and cautious.

Harry is studying him now, still looking uncertain and timid, but curious now. “You were undressing and I just assumed, usually pleasure pets are used every night, at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow, “Pleasure pets?”

Harry looks a bit taken back by the question, “That’s what I am. I’m your sexual pet.”

Liam feels like all the wind has been sucked from his lungs and he wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes were bugging out. “Mine?” his voice squeaks again and Harry smiles at him, a real smile, the first smile and Liam was right, he does have dimples.

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want.” Harry bites his lip and Liam hasn’t had the urge to kiss him till then, “I would actually like if we had sex tonight, or anything really, 18 years is a long time go without an orgasm.”

Liam’s gob-smacked, “You’ve never – never come?”

Harry shakes his head, “We’re not aloud, I’m not a virgin or anything, they made sure of that, but they never let us come, we can’t until we’re bought.”

Liam doesn’t know what to think, what to say, and he’s trying hard to ignore the way his prick is fattening up.

“You didn’t know any of this did you? You didn’t even know what I was.”

Liam shakes his head, and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I was sort of talked into this, it was a very sudden decision and I’ve realized now I definitely didn’t do my homework.”

Harry shifts a bit on the bed and Liam’s gaze flickers to his cock, he’s fully erect now, and arousal punches Liam in the gut. He can’t even stop himself, he reaches forward, taking hold of Harry’s prick and stroking him firmly. Harry gasps, then whimpers, then whines and he’s already thrusting into Liam’s grip. Harry is shaking harder now and Liam hopes it’s because of arousal and not fear. His head drops onto Liam’s shoulder and his sharp intakes of breath are ringing out in Liam’s ears.

Harry’s hand falls to Liam’s groin, attempting to stroke him into full hardness but Liam pushes his hand away. “No I – I have to get you off too.” Harry tries to argue but the end of his sentence cuts into a moan and Liam’s sure he isn’t going to last long.

“You don’t have to worry about me tonight, I’ll just take care of you.”

Liam flicks his wrist a bit, gathering the pre come and using it as a lubricant. Harry’s hands are tight on Liam’s waist and the noises spilling from his lips are doing absolute shit to Liam’s self-control. He reaches out with his other hand, stroking Harry’s ribs and his pet moves into the touch.

“Liam, sir – I – God, can I come? Please, can I come?”

“Yeah, come on Harry.” From the angle they’re in, Liam can see the muscles working in Harry’s back, the way they’re flexing and straining and Liam is lying to himself if he says he doesn’t want to see them underneath him. Harry sounds as if he’s choking and as Liam looks down he sees Harry come, long white ribbons spilling over his hand and Harry’s whimpering, begging Liam for what, he’s not entirely sure.

Liam let’s go of Harry’s softening cock and Harry curls himself forward so he’s almost in Liam’s lap. He has no idea where this came from but he’ll take any affection from Harry he can get.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make you come? I could get hard again and we could have sex if you want.” Harry’s talking into Liam’s neck and Liam chokes a bit.

“No, no Harry, this is fine.”

Harry’s fingers are idly running along Liam’s forearm and when he speaks, his voice is much quieter, “I just want to please you.”

Liam’s arm tightens around Harry’s waist, “You are, you’re a good boy Harry.” Liam’s scolding himself before the all words are out because he just said Harry was a good boy, _fuck he’s not a dog you tosser!_ Liam’s in the process of trying to work out a way to take back those words but Harry’s humming happily into his flesh.

“I wanna be a good boy for you.”

“Christ,” Liam curses under breathe. “Okay, I think it really is time for bed now huh?”

Harry detangles himself slowly and watches as Liam pulls on a pair of pajama pants. Liam glances back at him with curious eyes, “Uh, do you want something to sleep in?”

Harry licks his lips, “Can I, uh sleep naked?”

Liam swallows thickly but is nodding his head so Harry starts to climb under the covers. Liam shuts off the lights before following suit. They settle themselves in the darkness but Liam realizes he’s not all that tired anymore.

“Harry?” he asks, he can make out the bright green eyes from the moonlight and he reaches forward, stroking his cheek. “Why don’t you tell me what I need to know about you, I’m obviously a novice to all this.” Liam makes out Harry’s smile and returns it with one of his own.

Harry fiddles with his fingers a bit, shuffling forward a bit so he’s closer to Liam. “I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

“Anything?”

Harry nods, “Anything, in the bedroom or not.” He shrugs, “I’m yours too, I mean like, they marked me for you.”

“Marked you?” Liam doesn’t like the sound of that.

Harry raises his arm from underneath the duvet and Liam’s eyes have adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see the black ink on the inside of Harry’s bicep. **L. Payne.**

Guilt runs cold through Liam’s veins. “Why?”

“So no one could take me from you.” Harry answers, a small smile tugging on his lips and Liam doesn’t understand how that could make Harry happy. He rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling and wills himself to try and find sleep, there’s an unpleasant sensation in Liam’s stomach and he’d like to ignore it till morning.

“G’night Harry.” Liam’s voice sounds strained and he hopes that Harry doesn’t think he’s mad at him.

“Night,” Harry’s voice is small and timid and Liam’s heart clenches.

He doesn’t sleep well, drifting in and out of conciseness. Day break finally starts to seep through his bedroom curtains and he’s out of bed before the sun’s really risen.

Liam dials Zayn but leaves the phone on the counter as he begins to make coffee. It’s way to earlier for Zayn to be awake and Liam will have to call him about five times before he actually answers. He’s impatient, rolling his neck in hopes to relieve some of the tension that’s building there.  Zayn answers on the third attempt and Liam’s positive that’s a new record.

“What the fuck do you want?” Zayn’s voice is raw and Liam wouldn’t be surprised if he’s only been asleep a few hours.

“You didn’t tell me what to expect with this, I’m completely blind to all of this, and they tattooed my name on his arm. Did you know?” Liam grits his teeth, he needs to take his frustration out on someone and he’d rather it be Zayn than Harry.

“They have to do that Liam, Niall has my name on his collarbone.”

“I don’t care, I don’t like it.”

“Tough shit.”

“You didn’t tell me he was a pleasure pet, he was expecting sex last night and I’m – jesus it was his first night here I wasn’t prepared for that!”

“D’ya fuck him then?”

“No!” Liam says much louder than he’d expected and he hopes he hasn’t woken Harry. “God he’d never even had an orgasm till last night.”

“So you did fuck him.”

“Christ, no, I didn’t fuck him.”

“Liam, I don’t understand why you’ve got your knickers in a twist. He’s marked as yours, get over it. He wants to have sex with you, I really don’t see why you’re upset about that. He’ll do anything you want of him, willingly, _anything_.”

He sighs, he knows Zayn is right but this is a lot take in and he’s never been good at handling a lot of information in a short period of time. “I want him to like me, I don’t want to be his _owner,_ I want to be his… partner.”

“Do you make everything in your life this bloody difficult?”

“Yes.” Liam may or may not be pouting now.

Zayn groans and there’s some shuffling around on his end of the line, Liam can’t tell if it’s Zayn or Niall that’s moving around. “He’s going to see you as dominant to him no matter what you do, he won’t, literally, won’t be able to say no to anything you ask of him. As for him liking you, he probably already does, you’re a hard person not to like Liam.”

Liam’s fiddling with his fingernails and as he turns around he senses Harry’s presence before he sees him. He glances up and Harrys staring back at him, still naked. “Zayn, I gotta go.” Liam says into the phone and doesn’t wait for his reply before he’s hanging up. “You’re awake,”

Harry licks his lips, “You weren’t in bed and I didn’t know if you – I just didn’t know.”

“Harry, you can do whatever you like here, this is your home and if you want to sleep, please do, don’t get up on my account.”

“I’d like to go back to bed if you will.”

He really needs to stop saying things that are leaving Liam speechless because he can feel the way he’s blushing slightly and he’s starting to remind himself of some 12 year old boy with a crush. He glances at the clock and realizes it’s barely 6 am. _Sorry Zayn._ Harry reaches forward tentatively, winding his fingers in between Liam’s and he tugs gently. “Can we go back to bed?”

Liam smiles, “Of course.”

Once they’ve settled themselves back under the covers Liam mindlessly starts playing with the mess of curls on top of Harry’s head and Harry’s eyes keep slipping shut and he looks so content. Liam likes this.

“I do like you.” Harry says, voice lacing with sleep.

“Hmm?”

“I heard you, on the phone, you want me to like you and I do sir, I do like you.”

“Harry, please never call me sir ever again.” Liam laughs.

Harry’s lips curve up a bit too, “I like you Liam.”

Liam’s smile is stretching wider, “Harry, would you like to cuddle?”

“Please.” Harry is moving into him, snuggling into his chest and Liam’s hand slips down to Harry’s lower back, bringing him in. “I like touching you and I like you touching me. I like this.”

Liam leans down and places a soft kiss at the top of Harry’s head, “Good, because I like this too. Now, sleep Harry.”

The next few days Liam and Harry grow closer. They cuddle on the couch and in bed every night, hold hands, and Harry would rather sleep on Liam’s shoulder than a pillow. He realizes Harry is practically touch deprived because he craves Liam’s affection, and Liam is all too happy to give it to him.  He also needs to be reassured that he’s making Liam happy, that he’s done a good job and pleased Liam. The smile that lights up Harry’s face when Liam praises him is beautiful and there are a lot of things Liam would do to keep it there.

Liam doesn’t touch Harry again though, not sexually because he wants to get to know Harry, let Harry get to know him before they move into that part of their relationship. Zayn says he’s doing it all arse backwards, that Harry would never turn Liam down or _care_ about moving too fast but Liam is set in his ways. His stubborn nature usually results in a roll of the eyes from Zayn.

It’s a lazy Sunday morning when Liam finally decides to move further, the feeling of a soft press of lips on his neck is his wake up call. He smiles to himself, letting Harry pepper his skin with hesitant kisses. Harry’s hand is dancing lightly on his hip and it’s that that brings his attention to the fact that he’s hard. Liam’s breathing picks up a bit and Harry’s hand has gotten a bit more daring, fingers hesitantly tracing the hard outline of his cock.

“Harry, touch me, please.” He realizes that’s exactly what Harry was waiting for because he’s sliding down Liam’s pants and underwear quickly before fitting his firm grip on Liam. Liam slides a hand underneath Harry’s chin, tipping his head up before capturing Harry’s lips with his own as Harry’s hand slides up and down his length. Harry moans into Liam’s mouth, submissively opening his mouth to let Liam’s tongue inside and Liam starts to wonder why he didn’t kiss Harry sooner.

He begins to shift his weight, pushing against Harry and Harry rolls onto his back, Liam’s body pinning him into the mattress. Liam takes hold of both Harry’s wrists and brings them up above his head, “Keep them up there for me love.”

Harry keens a bit but nods none the less. Liam’s lips explore Harry’s neck and jaw, finding that sensitive spot just below his ear on his right side. He dips lower, sucking and nipping on the skin of Harry’s collarbones, a red mark slowly starting to show as Liam moves lower down Harry’s body. He takes one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, tonguing and pinching it between his teeth, reveling in the gasps that Harry let’s slip.

Hmm.

Liam glances up and sure enough, Harry’s lips are a tight line, eyes squeezed shut and well – Liam will have none it. “Harry stop, I want to hear you.” Harry’s breath rushes out in a gust and he’s moaning, filthily. “You can beg too, talk to me, tell me what you want.”

Harry whines, “I wanna be good for you.”

Liam kisses up his chest, “You’re already being good for me, what else do you want?”

“I want…” he swallows hard, eyes still pressed together, “Could you – ugh, can you touch me?”

“Of course.” He breathes the answer into Harry’s neck and gently slides a hand down his body, smiling as Harry shivers under his fingertips. Liam takes hold of Harry’s cock, working him slowly into a trembling mess. “Tell me Harry, what else?”

“Fuck, you could… you could finger me, I’d like that.” Liam would like that too. He continues to pull on Harry’s cock at a teasingly sluggish pace as he reaches over to his nightstand, digging in the drawer, he pulls out a bottle of lube before squatting in between Harry’s legs. He can see how turned on Harry is now, cock flushed dark and leaking at the head and it makes Liam’s head spin a tiny bit. He gives it one last good squeeze before letting go and opening the bottle. He squirts a good amount on one finger and brings it to the tight ring of muscle and Harry moans at the tiny bit of contact.

Liam slowly eases his finger inside, watching the way Harry’s biceps flex, his grip tightening on the headboard. He starts out slow, gauging Harry’s expression and Harry’s eyes are so hooded now he can barely keep them open. Liam pours out more lube and slowly slides in a second finger, cock throbbing in response to the moan Harry lets out.

He leans down, trailing kisses up Harry’s torso as his fingers find a rhythm. He crocks and curves them, basking in the breathy whimpers and moans that seem to be constantly on Harry’s lips.  “Talk to me babe.”

Harry sucks in a breath so fast Liam is worried for a moment that he’s actually choked. “Want… please fuck me Liam.”

“Hmm, not yet, I don’t think you’re quite ready.”

Harry whimpers and his hips are rocking back against Liam’s fingers so hard that he has a hard time not giving in to what Harry wants. He lines up a third finger and Harry is already so wet that it slides in easily. Harry’s eyes snap over to Liam’s, holding his gaze as his fingers attack Harry’s hole and Liam’s not sure eye contact has ever been this sexy.

He begins stretching Harry open, slowly rubbing his hard cock against Harry’s leg and Harry willing starts to move his leg with him, gaining him even more friction. “Liam please, I want your cock inside me, please.”

His self-control shatters. He pulls his fingers out of Harry, earning a groan from Harry at the loss. Liam pushes his boxers and pants down to his ankles, to bothered to fully remove them and he reaches over to the nightstand in search of a condom. His fingers latch onto the packet but Harry’s fingers wrap around his wrist. “Don’t.” Liam’s never whimpered until that moment.

He frantically searches for the forgotten bottle of lube and coats himself thoroughly before hovering over Harry, weight balanced on one arm as he lines himself up with Harry’s entrance. He pushes in, letting the tight heat envelope him. Harry’s not quiet anymore, moaning and whimpering, urging Liam on until he’s fully sheathed. He’s panting against Harry’s shoulder because fuck he’s tight.

“Are you okay babe?” Liam asks, voice a bit raw.

Harry merely nods, as if he can’t find his voice.

“Okay if I start moving?”

Harry nods again, faster this time and moves his hips some to encourage Liam. Liam starts off slow, focuses on his and Harry’s breathing and trying to not come embarrassingly early, he can’t figure out why but sex has never felt this good before

He rocks into Harry, harder now. The delicious squeeze around his cock is making his brain fuzz. Harry’s legs are like a vice around his waist, he’s fucking back against Liam’s thrusts and he can see the way Harry’s biceps are trembling under the order of staying above his head. Liam pulls his body up a bit, taking hold of Harry’s hips and tipping them upwards, driving in at a new angle. Harry all but screams when Liam’s cock rubs against that bundle of nerves and he’s babbling now.

“There, please, God, Liam, f-fuck.” He pants out in between thrusts. His eyes are greener now, popping out against his pale flesh, pupils blown wide. His hair’s matted down against his forehead from sweat, curls sticking up around the crown because of the pillow. His mouth is open, gasping, and Liam watches the way his tongue darts out to wet his dry lips. Liam dips down, pushing his mouth against Harry’s and nipping at his bottom lip. Harry keens high in his throat, letting Liam attack his mouth.

“Liam, so close, please – uh.” Harry’s voice is wrecked and Liam knows exactly what he’s begging for. He glances between them, watching the way Harry’s cock bobs with each push in and Harry’s stomach is messy with his own fluids and sweat.

“You want me to touch your pretty cock Harry?”

“Y-yes.” Harry hisses.

Liam drops his head down to the mark he’d left on Harry’s collarbone earlier, sucking the already bruised skin back into his mouth before he winds his hand between their bodies. Harry’s hips stutter when he takes hold of the hot, hard flesh.

“You’re already so slick and wet pet.” Liam whispers into Harry’s skin, “Drop your hands.” And almost instantly he can feel the bite of Harry’s blunt fingernails into his back, sure to leave behind crescent shaped marks. He tugs on Harry’s cock in rhythm to his thrusts and Harry starts making this delightful whining sound. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me and come?”

Liam doesn’t get his answer, not consciously anyway, because Harry’s body is tensing and locking beneath him and then Harry’s orgasm is raking through his body, cock kicking wetly between them, moaning out Liam’s name. Liam groans as Harry clenches impossibly tighter around his prick and slips into his own orgasm.

Liam collapses to the side, breath ragged and heart hammering behind his ribs. His eyes scan over to Harry, noticing the blossoming bruise on his collarbone and the possessive side of Liam can’t stop the small smile from stretching across his lips. Harry catches his eyes before turning into him, tucking his head under Liam’s chin and wrapping his arms around Liam’s torso. Liam wraps him in snugger to his chest, running his fingers through Harry’s matted hair.

“You’re such a good boy Harry.” Harry nuzzles into Liam’s neck and he’s buzzing with contentment. Liam’s sure, that if it were possible, Harry would be purring. They lay like that for a while, wrapped up together, still sticky but totally at ease. Liam has a fleeting thought of what he can do to thank Zayn for talking him into this.

+

Liam’s pacing, mind reeling and he can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he swivels on his heel and retraces the steps he took only moments ago. He’s tried to sit but he can’t stop his leg from bouncing and he’s knows he’s probably making Harry more nervous with his antics but he just can’t sit still and try to put on some façade that he’s not anxious. Harry hasn’t met a single person in Liam’s life yet, not a one, and Zayn will be here in a few short minutes, at least he should be saying he’s on time. Liam will admit that Zayn is probably one the most important people in his life but that still doesn’t make sense to why his palms are sweaty and he has this huge urge to chew on his fingernails.

The buzzer sounds and Liam practically jumps out of his skin. Harry jumps from his position on the couch and Liam can see how wide his eyes are, frantically glancing between the door and Liam. He makes a b-line for Harry on the way to let Zayn in, swooping down and capturing Harry’s lips with his own. He pulls away quickly, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s check, “It’ll be fine, you’ll be perfect and Zayn will love you.” One more quick peck and he’s hitting the button that allows entrance to his complex.

Zayn knocks before letting himself in and Liam just catches the way Harry is leaning over the back of the couch to get a glimpse of him. Niall follows Zayn inside quietly and smiles when he sees Liam.

“Hey Zayn.”

“Where is he?”

Liam gives him a bit of a pointed look but calls for Harry none the less. The three of them are standing in Liam’s kitchen and he feels the pressure of Harry’s hand with his own as soon as Harry steps into the room.

Zayn smirks, “He’s taller than you.”

Harry’s gaze drops to the floor but a momentary grin is playing on his lips. “Yes well observed Zayn.” Liam says.

“How’s the sex then? I’m assuming you have fucked him by now right? I mean you’ve kept yourself locked up in this flat with him for a few weeks now.”

Liam tries to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks but fails. Harry’s smiling now, full on but he shifts to hide half his body behind Liam, burying his face in Liam’s shoulder.

“Yes, the” he clears his throat, “the sex is great.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows, “Great? Niall and I had weak-in-the-knees wall sex this morning and all you’ve got for me is great?”

Liam’s mouth pops open and he glances at Niall whose smile is so wide it looks like it might crack his cheeks. The two of them have been together so long now that Liam’s come to the conclusion they have the same brain.

Zayn continues on before Liam can answer, “I suppose you’ve just fucked him into the mattress huh? Be creative Li, bend him over the couch when we leave, have him suck your cock at the dinner table, or shower sex, yeah we like shower sex don’t we Niall.”

“Oh yeah.” Niall responds eagerly.

“Right, can we stop talking about our sex lives here?” Liam asks as Harry shifts closer him, hiding even more of his body and Liam can feel the slight bulge in Harry’s trousers. He’s not all that surprised, it really doesn’t take much to get Harry excited, Liam can just talk about what he wants to do to Harry, wants Harry to do to him and Harry will turn into a desperate whimpering mess. Liam enjoys that aspect of their relationship.

They move into the living room, Niall hanging back to dig through Liam’s fridge. Harry blatantly stares when he reemerges with a glass of milk and an un-opened crisp bag, he’s not even that comfortable around Liam to do that, he can’t imagine coming to someone else’s house and doing it, Liam and Zayn hardly take notice to it. Niall plops down next to him and Harry immediately moves closer into Liam’s side. Niall smiles at him halfway through his first mouth full of crisps and Harry stares at him for all of two seconds before turning and looking straight ahead. Niall seems unaffected by it and shoves the bag towards Harry. Harry looks down at it, then back up at Niall who is still smiling before shaking his head slightly and turning to push his head into Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s arm automatically comes up and wraps around his waist.

“Kinda clingy isn’t he?” Niall says as he gulps down half the glass of milk.

“Oh right, like you weren’t when I first got you?” Zayn digs and Liam can see the color rising in Niall’s cheeks and he can feel Harry smirking into his arm. “You cried the first time I left for work, I really don’t think you’re in any position to judge Harry.” Niall sits deeper into the couch, as if hoping it’ll swallow him out of embarrassment, and Liam knows he isn’t going to say anything else about his pet being ‘clingy’.

The rest of the night moves on smoothly, comfortable conversation and jokes between friends. Harry comes out his shell as the hours pass, laughing and talking openly to Niall which Liam is glad to see. Niall has to have some idea what it’s like for Harry right now and he’s glad Harry has someone that understands.

They’ve shifted around the living room as the night wore on, Liam and Harry on one couch while Zayn and Niall are on the other directly across from them. Niall’s practically sitting in Zayn’s lap and as Liam watches Niall’s hand trail down Zayn’s torso to the slight bulge now very apparent in Zayn’s trousers, Liam clears his throat.

“Right, time for you two to head out before you fuck on my couch.”

Zayn winks at him but stands none the less, “About time someone gets some use out of it.” He turns his head to Harry, addressing him, rather than Liam now, “Don’t you want him to bend you over the sofa Harry, have your cock rub against the rough fabric as his cock slams into you?”

Harry whines, fidgeting in his seat and he drops his hands to his lap, covering his growing erection. Zayn smirks at Harry’s response before looking at Liam, “I think that answers that question.”

“Bugger off will you, find something better to do than embarrass and sexual frustrate Harry.”

“He wouldn’t be sexually frustrated if you just bent him over more often.” A tiny squeal leaves Zayn’s lips as Liam bolts after him. Zayn is quick though, out the door with Niall on his heels before Liam can reach him. Liam smirks to himself in satisfaction to have them gone and deadbolts to door before turning and heading back into the living room.

Harry is still sitting where he was and Liam sits down next to him, tipping Harry’s head to the side before sucking lightly on the taut skin of his neck. “You were such a good boy today Harry, so good for me.”

Harry whimpers, hands scrambling for purchase on Liam’s shirt before he’s pulling Liam closer into him. Liam’s hand is on Harry’s hip but Harry takes hold of his wrist, directing him towards his swollen cock, “Please.” Harry begs and Liam responds instantly, working Harry through the fabric of his trousers.

“What do you want pet?”

“I want what Zayn was saying, I want you to fuck me bent over the couch.”

Liam growls into Harry’s flesh, “Good because that’s exactly what I want too.”

That’s all Harry needs to hear, he’s standing and stripping out of his clothes before Liam even realizes. He’s shirtless when he reaches for Liam, pulling him up and into a kiss as they start to undress each other, hands fumbling in their rush. When they’re finally both naked, Liam presses his body up against Harry’s, their erections rubbing together and creating this perfect friction. Liam’s moaning loudly into Harry’s mouth as he swallows all of Harry’s gasps and whimpers. He pulls away, slightly out of breath and directs Harry to bend over. His hands are running down the tense plans of Harry’s back when he remembers, “Lube’s in the bedroom.”

He’s turning from Harry but he catches his response, “Ugh, you don’t have to use any.”

Liam laughs, “Don’t be silly love, I wouldn’t dream of hurting you, be just a minute.”

Liam’s back quicker than Harry had expected and he pushes his arse out more when he feels those familiar fingertips on his cheeks. Liam coats himself thoroughly, since he won’t be preparing Harry (they’re both too impatient at this point) he needs to make sure he’s slick enough. He slides in relatively easily, Harry’s hole stretching to accommodate Liam’s thickness. Harry’s head drops, hands clutching at the fabric and he moans unashamedly loud. Liam starts to move his hips and Harry is into it, _really_ into it. He’s rocking back hard against Liam’s thrusts, his back muscles are flexing and Liam’s never realized how sexy of back Harry has. Honestly, they’ve never fucked like this, Liam likes to see Harry’s face but he knows now that he really likes the way Harry’s back looks as he fucks into him, he’ll probably have to do this again.

“God Harry you look so good like this.” Liam groans, his hand traveling up Harry’s spine before he tangles his fingers into the mass of curls at the base of Harry’s neck. He tugs roughly, pulling Harry off the couch and bringing him up flush against his body. Harry’s babbling, making unintelligible noises. Liam catches a few words though, ‘Liam’ ‘so good’ ‘your cock’ and Liam’s definitely pleased with himself, he can feel himself smirking.

He can see down Harry’s torso, can see how red and stiff with arousal his cock is. “Why don’t you touch yourself pet? Let me see you come with your hand around cock.”

Harry makes a tight fist around his prick and starts tugging roughly, groaning loudly at the added pleasure. Liam bites into the junction of where Harry’s shoulder meets his neck and watches, his thrusts picking up speed as he chases orgasm.

He’s breathing heavily through his nose and the only thing he can hear is the slap of skin and Harry’s breathy moans. Harry starts to tighten around Liam’s cock, muttering gibberish and as his name leaves Harry’s lips he watches him come, spilling over his fist and onto the couch. Harry’s deliciously tight around him and it’s only a few more thrusts before Liam finds his own release.

They slump against each other, bracing themselves slightly on the arm of the couch and Harry’s got this beautiful fucked out expression on his face that Liam loves.

“Shower?” Liam asks into the back of Harry’s neck and he nods, humming quietly.

+

Liam feels it, has felt it for some time now. It sits at the tip of his tongue every night when Harry is snuggled into his side, when he feels the most content he’s ever felt in his entire life. It claws at his throat when Harry laughs or smiles at him. It’s burning up his insides so much so that he can’t stop himself from whispering it in the dead of night when he _knows_ Harry is asleep because he has to get it off his chest somehow, even if Harry has no idea. _‘I love you’_ he says into Harry’s curls, stroking his fingers up Harry’s arm and Harry will unconsciously turn more into Liam, cuddle deeper into his chest and sometimes – sometimes Liam wonders if Harry’s subconscious has heard him.

It’s a rainy night when Liam comes home from work one night. He unlocks the door and hears music, can smell the sweet aroma of Harry’s cooking and he smiles to himself because he loves this. He leans against the doorframe to the kitchen, Harry’s back to him and watches as he dances around the stove, stirring pasta and simmering greens in a pan, twirling around and singing his heart out. He hits the final note and Liam can’t stop himself, he starts clapping and Harry whirls around, red faced and a shy smile on his lips.

“How long have you been there?” Harry asks.

Liam laughs, “Long enough to know you can cook, sing, and dance all at the same time.”

The rest of the evening is lovely, they all are. Harry cooks for Liam every night not only because he wants to please Liam but Harry loves cooking and is definitely gifted in the kitchen. It’s easy to kiss the cook when your taste buds are drowning in the best damn marinara sauce you’ve ever tasted. Liam cleans up after repeatedly telling Harry it’s fine and to go get changed and snuggled under the covers to watch a movie.

“Warm the bed up for me, I’ll be in soon.”

Harry pouts at him but turns out of the room anyway, Liam continues putting the dishes away. A small smile tugs at his lips as the image of Harry’s pout flashes before his eyes and he laughs, thinks ‘I love you Harry’ and doesn’t even realize he’s actually spoken the words out loud. He starts the dishwasher, a little a bit of pep in his step and he swivels on his heel. He doesn’t expect to see Harry and it startles him somewhat.

“Jesus babe, you scared –”

“Do you?”

Liam can see the way Harry’s eyes are brimming with tears and he starts to panic. “Harry? Do I what? What happened?”

“You – you said you loved me.”

Liam realizes he’d said those words out loud and nods, confident that it is time for Harry to know. “Yes, I’m in love with you Harry. I love you.”

Harry starts crying, openly sobbing and practically collapses when Liam opens his arms for the younger. Harry’s grip is tight on his waist and Liam squeezes back with just as much intensity, sobs raking through Harry’s body and making him quake. He coos softly into Harry’s ear, stroking his hair until his pet calms down.

“What is it Harry? Have I upset you?”

Liam’s response is instant, Harry violently shaking his head against Liam’s neck. “No one’s,” he sniffs, “No one’s ever told me they love me and when you said it I – I’m so happy because I love you so much and –” Harry starts crying again but Liam smiles this time, hugging him closer and repeating ‘I love you’.

They slowly migrate into the bedroom, Liam kissing away the tears that keep trailing down Harry’s cheeks and tickling his sides slightly so Harry will laugh and smile. He slowly undresses Harry, leaving him in just his pants, kissing each new piece of exposed skin and Liam knows he wants to make tonight special for Harry, for it to be all about him. Harry fights against the idea at first because that’s how Harry is, he doesn’t want pleasure unless Liam’s receiving just as much.

Liam hasn’t just pleased Harry since the first night, because he knows what Harry wants and how he works. Liam can’t count how many times they’ve had sex and Harry will squeeze the base of his cock so hard that Liam’s sure it has to hurt because he feels like he can’t come early, can’t come until Liam’s about to. So Liam decides to change his wording, “I want it Harry, I want your cock in my mouth, I want to please you and make you scream. I want it to be all about you because I love you.”

Harry whimpers and Liam knows there is no more fight in him. He kisses along Harry’s v line, Harry’s stomach dropping in as he takes a deep breath in. Liam dips his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s underwear and pulls down and off his legs. Harry’s hard, cock resting heavily against his stomach and Harry quivers as Liam stares. He tugs on Harry’s cock just twice before rising up and digging into the nightstand drawer. Once he’s got the lube, he settles between Harry’s spread thighs and coats his fingers. He leans down, licking a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock, following that prominent vein, before sucking the head into his mouth and pushing a finger into Harry’s hole. Harry’s body shakes as a strangled moan leaves his mouth and Liam can hear the rustle of sheets as Harry clenches his fists into the mattress.

Liam’s only ever sucked Harry off once before and it didn’t last long because Harry was persistent he was going to come too soon and wanted Liam inside him.

He moans around Harry’s cock, working two fingers inside him and pushing against his prostate with practiced ease. Harry’s gasping and Liam glances up through his lashes and meets green eyes glazed over with lust. He hums then, keeping eye contact before relaxing his throat muscles and working Harry’s dick down until Liam’s nose touches Harry’s stomach and Harry keens. He can feel Harry’s thigh muscles twitching and flexing, can see how taut his ab muscles are. He feels his eyes watering and blinks rapidly to spill the wetness past his lids.

He fits in a third wet finger, stretching Harry open. He pulls his mouth away from Harry’s cock, pre-come continuously spilling from the head and Liam is sure he’s close. “I want you to ride me Harry.”

Harry moans, “ _Yes.”_

Liam pulls away from Harry and stripes down quickly and Harry’s got a wet, slippery hand on Liam’s prick before he’s even laid down. He huffs a laugh, it’s a bit of a moan and says, “Little eager Haz?”

Harry smiles at his nickname, “Want you inside me Liam.”

He rolls onto his back, griping onto Harry’s waist and pulling him with him. Harry spreads his thighs, positioning them tight on either side of Liam’s waist. He grabs hold of his cock and nudges it against Harry’s hole, causing Harry to whimper before spreading his palms flat onto Liam’s chest and dropping down.

As Harry’s tight heat envelops Liam, he feels himself shake, a shiver running up his spine. His fingers clench at Harry hips, pulling him up slightly and Harry gets the hint immediately. He starts rocking his hips, his hands as leverage to pull up before sliding back down, a long guttural moan leaving his lips as Liam’s cock nudges his prostate.

“Fuck Harry, you look so good like this, riding my cock.”

Harry nods, “Love it, love you inside me, love you.” He’s already starting to prattle and Liam can see how hard and ruddy his cock is, leaking pre-come onto Liam’s stomach.

“Love you too.”

He brings his left hand up, locking his fingers into Harry’s hair to bring his head down, kissing him roughly as he starts to raise his hips to meet Harry’s. Harry is panting and moaning into Liam’s mouth and it’s hard to focus with the way Harry’s body is moving against his. He reaches between them, taking hold of Harry’s rock hard cock and stroking him roughly.

Harry makes a weak sound of protest, “No, you’re not close enough yet, I can’t –”

“Harry, do you how much I get off on watching you come?”

Harry whines, fingers digging into Liam’s chest and he’s sure there are going to be finger marks there tomorrow. He can feel Harry start to tighten around his length and it feels so good Liam can’t help but respond with a moan of his own.

“Come on babe, come for me.”

Harry lets out this long drawn out moan and Liam can feel his cock kick underneath his fingertips. He spurts messily over Liam’s fist and stomach and the friction he’s creating on Liam’s cock is enough to make his head spin. He thrusts up once, twice, three times before he too his coming, spilling hot into Harry’s body.

Harry practically melts into him, breathing heavily into his chest. Liam feels boneless and blissed out but brings his arms up and wraps them around Harry’s back and closes his eyes.

+

Liam’s staring at the computer screen in front of his eyes, his vision blurring as he loses focus. He’s drowning in his thoughts, fighting against a current that’s got a strong hold on him and it’s pulling him under. _Three weeks._ His bosses voice rings out clear in his head and he’s so stunned he can’t even muster up an emotional response to the news. His heart clenches tight in his chest and he feels like he’s been locked in a coffin and he’s running out of air.

“Liam!”

Louis’ voice snaps him back to reality and he blinks up at his co-worker, eyes void.

“Are you going to clock out? You’ve been staring at the black screen for a good ten minutes now.”

“Huh? Oh – oh yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow Lou.”

He gathers up his things, throwing his jacket on before turning towards the clock. Louis’ hand grabs hold of his wrist and Liam turns to look back at him. “Alright mate? That trip seems to have your head spinning…”

“’M’fine, I’ll see you in morning.” He tries to smile but he knows it looks more like a grimace and Louis looks completely unconvinced.

“…Yeah, alright.”

Time passes as he makes his way home and by the time he’s fitting the key into the lock he literally can’t remember how he got from work to his front door. A familiar sight meets him as he the door slams behind him, Harry’s cooking and singing and Liam wishes he could appreciate the whole thing right now but all he wants to do is cry and finally, his late reaction to the news hits him and he crumples in the entryway, heavy tears spilling past his eyelids as he buries his head in his knees, curling in on himself.

There’s a bit a clatter in the kitchen and it sounds like Harry’s dropped silverware, which would make sense, you can see into the entryway from that position. He feels Harry’s hands on him, uncurling him and fitting into his grip and Liam clings to him like a lifeline, crying harder. Harry soothes and coos to him but doesn’t ask, let’s Liam cry and he feels like the roles have never been more reversed.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but he gets control over his emotions again eventually. As he pulls away from Harry’s shoulder he presses his lips to Harry’s, kisses him with all he has, with emotion that he has to transfer over to Harry because he needs Harry to know, now more than ever, how much he loves him. He cups Harry’s face, smiling at him, tears still slowly making their way down his cheeks.

“You know how much I love you don’t you? Know that I would never abandon you, that I’ll always come home to you, always.”

Harry’s eyes question him, because Harry’s smart and this isn’t normal. “Of course.” He replies, worry edging out in his voice.

Liam takes a deep breath in before glancing down and locking his gaze on their intertwined hands because he won’t be able to say this if he stares into Harry’s eyes. “Something’s come up at work you see, and we’ll my boss has chosen me for this… thing. And um, it’ll be great for my career and it’s an honor that he picked me but – but, you see, there’s a catch,” he laughs with no humor, “there’s always a catch. The work that I’ll have to be doing, it’s in Moscow.” Liam shakes his head, “Who the fuck would want to go to Moscow?” he mumbles, a bitter tone in his voice.

It’s quiet for a while and when he looks up, Harry looks somewhat lost. “You’re – I can’t come with can I?” Liam sadly shakes his head, “Okay, um how,” Harry swallows hard, “how long are you going to be away?”

Liam can feel the tears stinging at his eyes again, “Three weeks.”

Harry whimpers, folding himself forward and now he’s clinging to Liam the way Liam had been clinging to him just a few minutes ago. “I’ll miss you so much.” He sobs and Liam can feel himself crying harder than last time.

“I know love, I’ll miss you so much too. But it’ll be okay, I can have Zayn and Niall come over and spend time with you, you can stay with them if you like.” But Harry’s already shaking his head against the idea.

“I wanna sleep in our bed while you’re gone, then I can imagine you’re still here with me.”

He hates this, hates how defeated Harry sounds, heartbroken and Liam thinks this is probably going to be the longest three weeks of his life.

He’s right.

He lands in Moscow and he already feels drained. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry and when he gets back to his hotel he can’t sleep even though he’s exhausted.

His days drag on, they’re long, twelve hours minimum but the average is fifteen. The branch his business has set up in Moscow is brand new and absolutely _no one_ has any idea what they’re doing except Liam and if he doesn’t get a giant promotion for this he’s going to crack some skulls, especially his boss’s. He calls Harry late every night and every night Harry is still awake saying he can’t sleep without hearing Liam’s voice and Liam’s heart breaks just a tiny bit more. They count down the days together and when the trip is half over Liam knows he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since he left London, he’s sure that has more to do with his missing bedmate than the actual bed.

That Friday he’s been praying for has finally come, but life seems against Liam and his happiness. His alarm clock doesn’t go off because he set it for 4:00 pm instead of am. He wakes up at 8, the exact time of his plane departure and he curses his luck. He gets to the airport and sets up for another flight because this is a busy airport and luckily he doesn’t have to wait too long for the next flight out.

He’s in the air, 45 minutes from landing in London when his bad luck turns to worse. There’s storm over Heathrow Airport and that’s no surprise, when is it not raining in London? Only this storm is electric and they can’t chance getting struck by lightning and taking the whole plane down. Liam understands that, he really does and honest to god he doesn’t want to die but there’s a tiny voice in his head shouting they could land the damn plane anyway, what are the actual chances of getting struck by lightning? He keeps hush though, letting his frustration boil.

He nearly explodes when he learns they’re diverting to Amsterdam because there has got an airport closer to London than Schiphol. But the storm is too powerful and there’s nothing he can do but whine. He calls Harry as soon as they land, earning himself a pointed glare from one of the air hostesses because he may have turned on his phone a bit too soon.

“I’m in fucking Amsterdam!” Liam huffs, the lady next to him scowling at him for his language but honestly Liam would flip her off right now if she didn’t have her young son with her.

Harry groans and he can hear him retelling the information to Zayn before a bit of shuffling.

“What the fuck are you doing in Amsterdam? Why the fuck would they re-route you there!?” Zayn asks.

“I have no fucking idea.” He grumbles.

He’s delayed in Amsterdam for two and half hours and Liam swore to himself that if the wait was longer than three he’d fucking drive/ferry his way home even if it would take longer than actually waiting. He’s just too impatient to sit and feel like he’s doing nothing to get closer to Harry. Of course instead, he’s stuck waiting.

He feels like singing Hallelujah when he finally, _finally_ touches down in Heathrow. Harry, Zayn, and Niall all stayed at the airport due to Harry’s insistence that he’s not leaving this airport without Liam. 

He comes through security and the first thing he sees is a mop of curls and sparkling green eyes throwing themselves at him and he pulls Harry up into his arms, squeezing tight, pulling the taller of the two off his feet and peppering kisses on the skin he can reach. They’re laughing and crying and kissing and when Liam finally feels those lips against his again his heart swells.

“Never leaving you again, not ever doing that again without you.”

Harry whimpers, slotting himself into the crock of Liam’s neck, “Missed you so much Liam, love you so much.” Harry’s muttering into his neck, muffled answers and Liam can feel the wet trails of Harry’s tears on his neck and when he glances up he catches Zayn’s eyes. He gives him a huge smile, one that Zayn returns before winking at him and gesturing with a nod of his head to get a move on.

He drops his head, kissing Harry on the cheek before whispering, “Come on babe, let’s go home.”


End file.
